dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma
Emma is a fictional character in Lightshow. She often visits her friends at Ball Busters and causes some trouble for them. Emma also smokes crack, and after her first smoke she turns into a cannibal who eats meat of any kind. In Season two, an episode will have Emma change her hair, since it looks too much like Bitchess. Bio Emma had a very rough childhood, despite living with a rich family, she was overweight and had very few friends. Then when she started middle school she became friends with her brother Simon and his best friend Michael. The three of them did various drugs and had sex with many people, once Simon and Michael graduated, Emma continued the tradition, and though she did poorly in school, she was never considered dumb. After High School, Emma traveled to various places causing trouble wherever she could, which included Paris, Hawaii, and even Mexico as shown in (RP or episode in the future). Once Emma turned twenty one, she was introduced to crack and became an addict, as a result she lost plenty of weight but gained an unusual quality, now when she smokes her first crack of the day, her eyes get red, she gains claws, and she eats any kind of meat possible, with her addiction she has suddenly gained strength and agility. This only occurs when she smokes crack for the time within twenty four hours and the length can last between five minutes and five hours, some of the side effects include infrequent passing out. She met up again with Simon and Michael a year after high school, they introduced Emma to Molly and Thomas, and met Alice during a wild and crazy night. Whenever Emma is being normal, she often looks for dirty fun and drinks quite a bit, occasionaly Emma enjoys casual sex and goes on adventures with some of her other friends including Heather, Red, and Shawn. Personality Emma is a wild card, socially anxious in school, but now a wild girl in her early twenties. Emma can be very rude to others calling anybody "bitch" and uses terms like "suck it" and "that's what she said", Emma could compared to being the adult version of Emily, or the slightly smarter version of Stacy. Emma does have plenty of problems, for one she's unemployed and is always asking for money from her parents, she is also uneducated and doesn't always know right from wrong, but she just wants to enjoy her young adult years. Jobs TBA Trivia *The first one to have their birthday and age revealed. *The only one to not have a job. *Emma's red eyes could draw comparisons to when Lord Tourettes spazzes. *Emma doesn't just smoke crack, as she happens to be a regular drug user for various other substances. **In WTF, she got a lifetime supply of LSD. *Emma's hairstyle is originally a short bob, but in Season two, her hairstyle will change since she resembles too much like Bitchess. *Emma was the hardest character to come up with a backstory for, next to Michael and Alice. *Emma is the most used character for other RP's/EP's next to Simon and Alice. *Is next door neighbors with Molly and Alice. *Hates random drug dealers. *Fears the police, unless she's high. Season One Emma was used for certain situations, but was more of a background character, she did stop Earl Grey from any impending doom in Autotune and The Alcohol, plus she saved Alice from being possibly killed by one of Mr. Black's henchmen in History Lesson. Emma was responsible for setting Molly up with Veronica in Nerd Night, and she helped Alice out when she mind tripped in WTF. Finally, Emma managed to help kill Mr. Black's henchmen in Risky Business. Season Two TBA Friends Met 'Simon (Brother/Best Friend)' Simon has always helped his younger sister Emma out, when she was bullied in school, he introduced her to a more fun (if illegal) world of drugs and sex. Today, the two are very best friends and like to have dirty fun messing with people and going on adventures. 'Michael' A very close friend to both her and Simon, Michael has helped Emma through plenty and is always there for her. Emma repays the favor sometimes, plus the two enjoy partaking in various activities with their other close friend Simon. 'Alice' Emma helped Alice get the job at Ball Busters, and the two have been very good friends. The two enjoy spending alone time talking about boys and life, along with Molly. Emma did help Alice on a few instances including History Lesson and WTF. 'Molly' Just like Alice, Emma enjoys spending time with Molly, she helped introduce Molly to Veronica and kinda of considers herself a matchmaker just for that. 'Thomas' Emma occasionaly gets annoyed with Thomas's bossiness and controlling behavior, but she still likes him as a friend, and does help him out when the moment comes. 'Heather' In The Cat and The Crack Whore, Emma needed Heather's help to stop Earl Grey, the two defeated him and became friends, which led to Emma introducing Heather to her friends. Emma and Heather hope to become better friends in the future. 'Red' Emma knows quite a bit about Red and his antics, she enjoys them quite a bit and hopes to go on more of them with him. 'Stacy' Whenever Emma wants to have a night on the town, she makes sure she calls Stacy. 'Veronica' Emma and Veronica met in (RP or episode in the future), the two met up again in Nerd Night when Emma introduced her to Molly. 'Eleven' Although at first their relationship was unclear, the two are friends and whenever either of them needs help as shown in Expulsion Prevention. 'Shawn' The two actually met for the first time in Icy Encounter, and they both enjoy kicking some ass when necessary. Enemies Met 'Earl Grey' Emma defeated Earl Grey in certain situations including Autotune and The Alcohol and The Cat and The Crack Whore, she considers him an enemy just like all her friends. 'Mr. Black' Emma hates Mr. Black for his evil schemes and hopes to kill him one day. 'Hopkins' Although she hasn't met him, one day she will see him and hate him for everything he does. Boob Witch Emma took on the identity of the Boob Witch, as an idea given by Eleven. Where she was given the power to make boobs huge, some may call her a miracle worker, others may call her a weirdo, but she is mysterious all around, with her witch outfit. Powers *Power to make boobs bigger. *Extend the length of penis's (Still learning) *Art of seduction. Emma's Voice Voice of Patty (Black Haired Girl) from She's Out of My League. ' ' Emma's Theme The Song Because I Got High ' ' Emma7.jpg Emma6.jpg Emma 2.jpg Emma.jpg Emma Quiz.jpg Emma4.jpg Emma5.jpg History Lesson.jpg MyStyle-6.jpg|Anime Version of Emma 1425879854713img3705935.jpg|Emma in cartoon form Category:Characters Category:Main Character